


What We Deserve

by Lucky4993



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s15e08 Our Father Who Aren't In Heaven, Gen, Season/Series 15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22909078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucky4993/pseuds/Lucky4993
Summary: I try not to be critical of any of the scenes or episodes from Supernatural season 15 because it's the final season but I cannot seem to get over Dean's apology to Adam, I feel like more could have be said to the brother he last saw over a decade ago. So this is what I would have wanted Dean's apology to sound like.
Kudos: 5





	What We Deserve

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural or any of it's characters.

Dean: Before you go can I talk to him?

(Michael's eyes flash blue)

Adam: Yeah?

Dean: Adam, I want you to know we are sorry, we always say that family don't end in blood and that we don't leave family behind but you're our family and we left you behind and there's no excuse. What happen to you... You're a good man. You didn't deserve that.

Adam: Since when do we get what we deserve?

(Dean nods slighting in agreement)

Dean: I hope one day when everything has settled down that you, Sam and I can get a chance to know each other better.

(Adam nods looks to Cas and turns to leave the room)

Cas: Dean, I too wish that things do settle down so you can have an opportunity to know your kin better this life has taken so much family from you and Sam.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this read well... thank you for reading...


End file.
